El hidrosexual durmiente
by Amai Tachibana
Summary: Los reyes de Iwatobi estaban muy felices con el nacimiento de su hijo haruka, hicieron una cena de gala pero olvidaron invitar a la zorra rosa. kisumi maldijo al infante pero gracias a una hada romántica hizo que haruka solo durmiera hasta esperar el amor de su vida.


**_Hi!_**

 ** _Amai sama otra vez con ustedes, o Pamcho ewe (?.Bueno es para el reto de McSemes, con mucho cariño para Juancho, pepito y la Ortensio. Los personajes no me pertenecen porque si fuesen mios el mook makoharu hubiese salido a la venta un dia después de la preventa (?_**

 ** _Perdón por los horrores que encuentren n,n_**

 **EL HIDROSEXUAL DURMIENTE**

Hace muchos años, los gobernantes del reino de Iwatobi ansiaban con todo su corazón poder tener un heredero. Todas las mañanas rogaban al todopoderoso para que le cumpliese el deseo, y claro también para que puedan tener un hijo tenían que hacerlo no? Ps en realidad los reyes lo habían hecho en todos lados y con todas las poses; pero cada día que pasaba su tristeza fue aumentando ya que la posibilidad de un bebé era más lejano.

Sin embargo, mientras la reina Nanase estaba nadando tranquilamente en el mar algo increíble sucedió. Una caballa se acercó a ella diciéndole "Tu deseo será realizado y antes de un año, tendrás una hija."

Lo que dijo la caballa se hizo realidad, hasta cierto punto. La reina quedó embarazada y había pensado en el nombre de su pequeña, la pareja decidieron que le llamarían HARUKA; pero la sorpresa fue tan grande que al momento del nacimiento la supuesta princesa resulto siendo un príncipe. Les importó un bledo ese detalle para los gobernadores, igual le llamaron como habían acordado desde el principio.

Tan felices estaban ante el nacimiento del príncipe con nombre de niña, el futuro heredero del reino Iwatobi, y ordenó una gran ceremonia para celebrar tan magno evento. Él no solamente invitó a sus familiares, amigos y conocidos, sino también a tres hadas, para que ellos fueran amables y generosos con el príncipe. En medio de la ceremonia, la primera hada se acercó hacia la cuna y recitó las siguientes palabras

-príncipe Haruka, el don que te doy es un regalo que cualquier persona no puede obtener. Un par de zafiros, unos orbes azules que ni siquiera el cielo ni el mar pueden comparárselo-moviendo su varita mágica, el hada Nagisa le regaló ese don al príncipe

-mi obsequio es el siguiente, nadie podrá igualar a tanta elegancia a la hora de nadar. Su nado será similar a un delfín y las personas con solo verle nadar tan libremente quedaran embelesados ante tanta belleza- Rei, el segundo hada, de una forma hermosa él hizo unas piruetas ante la cuna del infante

-Ashhh… ni idea que regalarle-un pelirrojo se acercó y miró al pequeño, un delfín de peluche se estrelló en su rostro- pequeño dem…-pero un sonido estremeció aquel lugar

-Vaya… veo que tienen una hermosa reunión, verdad?- un pelirrosa apareció ante una humareda color rosa- y porque no fui invitado? Si a mí me encanta este tipo de reuniones! Bueno como no les tengo rencor yo también daré un pequeño presente a Haru-un chorro de agua fue directamente al rostro de Kisumi- lo hiciste apropósito verdad! Ya verás!-alzando sus dos manos hacia el cielo, el ambiente se hizo cada vez más denso- Haruka Nanase, cuando cumplas 17 años, comerás caballa asada e inmediatamente morirás!-al terminar aquella frase, al pequeño cuerpecito del príncipe le rodeo una nubes rosadas, así concluyendo la maldición del pelirrosado. Y como vino el hechicero malvado, desapareció ante las miradas preocupadas de todos los invitados.

-No morirá!- gritó el hada pelirrojo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes- solo quedará dormido y un príncipe le despertará con un beso de amor- las lágrimas empezaron a salir de aquella hada, por la emoción que podría contemplar en un futuro cercano un hermoso romance entre dos príncipes.

Al día siguiente, el rey Nanase decretó que nadie de su reino podría consumir, pescar ni cocinar aquel pescado; tratando así de evitar la maldición de la zorra rosa. Cada día que pasaba, los dones de las hadas se hacían más notorio; los orbes azules de Haruka no tenían comparación y a la hora de nadar era tan elegante como si en su vida pasada hubiese sido un delfín.

Sucedió que el mismo día que el príncipe cumplía 17 años, sus padres habían salido del castillo ya que querían organizar un banquete digno del heredero. Haruka al ver que no tenía algún impedimento, decidió salir del castillo y pasear tranquilamente por la orilla del mar.

Caminaba observando cada detalle, pero con el mismo rostro serio que le caracterizaba, sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron rápidamente y su estomagó pidió alimento. Un agradable aroma llamó su atención, trató de identificar de donde es la procedencia de aquel aroma y vio de lejos un joven pelirrosa preparando algo que le era desconocido.

-Hola!-saludo con una sonrisa el pelirrosado, se acercó abrazarle al joven príncipe pero de inmediato Haruka le hizo a un lado- justo estaba a punto de almorzar, deseas probar?- le ofreció en una pequeña bandeja un trozo de caballa asada recién preparada.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, mostrando su gratitud, empezó a comerlo. Con el primer bocado y el pobre príncipe se desvaneció ante la risa maquiavélica de Kisumi.

Las hadas se enteraron de aquel suceso y con mucha tristeza llevaron al príncipe a su castillo, colocaron suavemente en una cama, cubriéndole con una sábana de seda color azul y alrededor varias rosas adornando su lecho.

Cuando llegaron sus padres, se enteraron lo que había sucedido con su primogénito y empezaron a llorar al verlo durmiendo tan calmado como si estuviese esperando alguien importante. Recordaron de inmediato el tercer regalo del hada Rin y rogándole que también todos los habitantes del castillo durmieran hasta que el príncipe Haruka despierte. Haciendo caso a la solicitud del rey Nanase, las hadas hicieron que todos los habitantes cayeran rendidos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Alrededor del castillo, sumergido en el sueño, empezó a crecer como por encanto, un extraño y frondoso bosque con plantas trepadoras que lo rodeaban como una barrera impenetrable. En el transcurso del tiempo, el castillo quedó oculto con la maleza y fue olvidado de todo el mundo. Un apuesto, sexy, hermoso, encantador, con una hermosa sonrisa que a cualquiera podría enamorar con tan solo verlo; estaba frente ante aquel frondoso bosque. En sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño gatito, pero al ver a tantos árboles se escapó y se adentró entre la maleza.

Con mucho miedo, pero muy decidido a recuperar aquel gatito; el príncipe llamado Makoto desvainó su espada y caminó entre los árboles que daban un toque muy terrorífico. A pesar del miedo que experimentaba en esos instantes, su corazón le incitaba a seguir adelante; alguien estaba esperándole.

Cortando varias ramas, asustándose por cualquier cosa que se movía por fin llego al castillo. Con parsimonia, entró y fue una gran sorpresa que todos los habitantes estaban durmiendo. Makoto se acercaba y trataba de despertarlos pero su esfuerzo era en vano. Siguió con su recorrido en la mansión, como si lo conociera fue directamente hacia una alcoba; abrió la puerta de cedro y sus orbes esmeraldas quedaron impresionados ante aquel durmiente que estaba descansando alrededor de varias rosas blancas.

Sus pies se movieron por si solos; se acercó hacia el príncipe durmiente, durante mucho rato contempló aquel rostro sereno, lleno de paz y belleza; sintió nacer en su corazón el amor que siempre había esperado en vano. Tomó al príncipe entre sus brazos y le dio un beso tratando de transmitir aquel amor que le tenía.

Separándose de los labios del azabache, sus orbes esmeraldas chocaron con unos orbes zafiros. Nunca en su vida había visto un color tan hermoso, le sonrió mientras juntaba su frente con el del príncipe Haruka. El encantamiento se había desvanecido.

-Buenos días, Haru-chan- saludó el de cabellos olivos, haciendo sonrojar al pelinegro. Con tan solo ver aquellos orbes sabia muchas cosas y una de ellas fue su nombre.

-Deja el –chan – susurró Haruka acariciando la mejilla de Makoto- te demoraste mucho en venir, Makoto- sus orbes azules obtenían un brillo sin igual, al saber que había encontrado a su perfecta mitad.

-Nunca más nos separaremos, Haru. Es una promesa- susurró cerca de su oído.

Después de que Haruka despertó, las hadas que fueron testigos de aquel tierno momento, despertaron a todos los habitantes. Todos se levantaron, mirándose sorprendidos y diciéndose qué era lo que había sucedido. Al darse cuenta, corrieron locos de alegría junto al príncipe, viéndole sonreír como nunca lo había hecho.

Al cabo de unos días, el castillo, hasta entonces inmerso en el silencio, se llenó de cantos, de música y de alegres risas con motivo de la boda.

Fin


End file.
